The Maze Simulator
by Silverhunt
Summary: When the castle goes haywire again, and Keith is stuck in the maze simulator, who's going to help him get through things, in more ways than one? Keith Kogane x Aella Storm(OC). Enjoy!


Keith swiftly dodged to the left as the Gladiator swung its weapon. He turned around and was met with a powerful blow to his face, affectively knocking him back against the wall.

Keith scowled as he spit blood onto the floor. He raised his bayard, ready to fight the Gladiator, when suddenly it shut down. Keith raised an eyebrow. Was it a malfunction, or maybe its batteries were dead? Did it even have batteries? Keith shrugged and started walking away. A sharp pain pulsed through him as he was pushed back. Keith fell back and narrowed his eyes at the empty space. What the…?

Oh no. The maze.

Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't shut the simulator off, so he'd have to get help. But he left his comm with his jacket and uniform, dang it!

"Keith?"

Keith looked up to see Aella walking toward him. His eyes widened. "STOP!"

Aella froze, confused and alarmed. Keith let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Aella. "The maze started up, I don't know why or how. Do you think you could go up to the control panel and see what's wrong?"

Aella nodded. "Sure, just don't move."

Keith threw his arms up in exasperation. "Where am I gonna go?!"

Aella rolled her eyes and ran to the control panel.

-Time Skip-

Aella looked around the control panel, trying to figure out what to do. "Um, Keith…?"

Keith looked up to see Aella. "Yea?" he yelled.

Aella looked down at him uncertainly. "I don't really know what these controls do…"

Keith sighed and slumped his head down. "But there is a map of a maze."

Keith immediately perked up. If she could lead him through the maze, he'd be free. "Ok, Aella, here's what you're gonna do: you're going to guide me through the maze using that map, ok?"

Aella swallowed. "You sure? I mean, I'm not really good at-"

"AELLA." Aella winced. "Right, right."

She analyzed the map, trying to figure out the best route through. Keith was right in the middle of it, so she had to do it right. "Take two steps left."

Keith stood up and obediently walked two steps left, surprised when he didn't feel a shock. Aella beamed a little at her success. "Okay, now three steps forward. Five steps right."

Keith listened as Aella guided him through the maze, not once getting a shock. Aella grew energetic when she saw that Keith was almost out of the maze.

"Great job, Keith! You're almost out!" Keith smiled at the excitement in her voice. He let out a chuckle. "Alright, Aella. Keep telling me where to go."

Aella nodded, and instructed him to go four steps right. Three steps forward. Two steps left. Six steps forward…he was out! Aella squealed and ran down as fast as she could.

"What next?" Keith looked up at the control panel, only to find that Aella was no longer there. Keith paled. "Aella? Aella? Please tell me you're still there."

Keith heard quick footsteps coming toward him and turned around, ready to face whoever it was. The person suddenly jumped toward him, enveloping him in a hug. Keith realized quickly that it was Aella in his arms, laughing. Keith smiled and spun a bit, holding on to Aella as she laughed some more. When Keith put her down she was smiling and her face was slightly red.

"Great job, Keith! You made it out!" Keith tried keeping a straight face, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Yea, thanks for helping me."

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

The two turned to see the other paladins as well as Coran and Allura standing a couple yards away from them. Aella yelped and jumped away from Keith, putting her hands behind her back as Keith folded his arms over his chest and looked away from everyone with an annoyed look. Lance stared between the two, appalled, before walking up to them.

"Wait wait wait, are you two…" he pointed between them in confusion and shook his head. "No. No no no no no, no."

Aella raised an eyebrow. "What if we were?"

Lance stared at her. "Well, that wouldn't be okay!"

Aella walked up to him, defensive. "And why not?"

Lance stuttered, trying to come up with a good reason. "B-because! He's Keith, he's a total jerk to everyone, he never talks to anyone, and he's part _Galra_!"

Everyone in the room paled as Aella gasped. They glared at Lance in accusation. Aella was never told that Keith was part Galra, and he had wanted to keep it that way. Keith ran to his room, not wanting to see Aella's reaction.


End file.
